


parenthood is hard for an ackerman

by b3lladonna



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cute, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Levi Ackerman Swears, One Shot, Other, Parental Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b3lladonna/pseuds/b3lladonna
Summary: just levi as a dad and him kind of adopting gabi. inspired by ch 137 of the manga.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	parenthood is hard for an ackerman

"tsk, sit still brat" levi scolded the fidgeting girl as his slender fingers worked their way through her hair, tying it back in tight braids.

"you're making them too tight- OW" the little brunette yelled and a scowl appeared on her face.

"if they're not tight then by the end of the day, your hair always ends up looking like a pile of shit" he muttered, concentrating on his task. he tied the end with a blue ribbon and gently smiled at his masterpiece. "we're done. look in the mirror."

gabi readily got off the stool and admired her hair in the little hand mirror levi offered her. she'd never admit it, but she always thought the temporary pain was worth it in the end; not because she liked the way her hair looked (although that was a bonus), but because she knew how proud levi felt having mastered such a seemingly trivial skill.

"brat, at least say thank you" he pinched her cheek in mock anger.

"thanks" she said and tiptoed to give him a quick peck on the cheek. the raven haired man blushed and swatted her away, hiding his face.

"go play outside with the other kids. don't you dare get your clothes dirty again or i'll make you scrub every inch of the bathroom twice" he ushered her out of the house and she laughed before running to greet her friends.

levi sighed as he watched her go; the paranoia that something would happen and he'd find her gone always plagued his mind. he had to remind himself that those days were over. but it hadn't been that long since he got the luxury of walking around without heavy gear strapped to his body every second; he felt that he'd never get used to it. the times where he'd have to risk his life to protect others were behind him yet he still couldn't feel at peace. he couldn't imagine what he'd do if he didn't have gabi to take care of... the memories, the fear, the pain would overtake him, reducing him to nothing. he felt such a strong sense of gratitude for the young girl who had now become such a vital part of his life. gabi was like a daughter to him.

he'd never forget the moment when he was buying food from the market and overheard the children playing; gabi spotted him and waved, telling her friends that she had to go because "my dad's waiting for me". levi felt close to crying right then and there. he'd never had a father, never known that sort of love. the word itself felt foreign on his tongue yet his heart burst at the sound of hearing it come from her mouth.

he moved away from the door and headed over to the kitchen, tying an apron around him and turning on the stove, taking out ingredients for dinner. time passed by quickly and he removed the apron and set the food on the table.

the door opened and he saw gabi awkwardly shuffle into the room, covering her dress.

"what the hell are you doing, brat?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"nothing. nothing at all. dinner smells great" she forced a smile onto her face and her arms still covered part of her dress.

"gabi...put your arms down."

"huh- wha- no it's fine im just cold" she chucked nervously.

"put them down now or i'll feed your dinner to the cat" levi glared at her. she looked down guiltily and put her arms down slowly. on the front of her dress, splat in the middle, was a large dark stain. 

levi's eyes widened. "gabi..." he spoke in a low voice. 

"um, sorry" she responded, scratching the back of her neck. 

~

by the end of the night, her fingers were sore from scrubbing every crevice of the bathroom floor.


End file.
